


Unexpected

by simply_nur



Series: Era 3 [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, But Mainly Aquamarine, Deal With It, Grumpy Peridot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, KINDERGARTENS EVERYWHERE, Kindergartens, Other, Tags Are Hard, first fic of the fandom, yay i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_nur/pseuds/simply_nur
Summary: On the desolate planet of Delta-001, a gem emerges thousands of years after the Kindergartens of the world were abandoned for more abundant resources.  This gem wasn't planned, wasn't meant to be. But mistakes are often wonderful things, if one thinks right.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> So this will probably become a series. It's going to be set in in alternate universe, be warned. Not gonna tell you exactly what will change, but the slight difference of one character can drastically change the storyline. Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC, but if you're gonna tell be how to write, you can leave. Sorry it's kinda short.  
> Feedback, Comments, and Kudos are greatly appreciated!  
> Anywho, enjoy!

An inky darkness. Whispers. Cold.

Then flashes of colors. Light. Warmth. Song.

It's wonderful she has to be a part of it all so she just 

All of the sudden

****_Is._  


And Red Diamond thinks it's quite wonderful to be.

* * *

"Stupid tec," Peridot Facet-2F5L, Cut-5XG grumbled. 

"Oh, quit your complaining, Peridot. We're almost here," Aquamarine hissed from her perch on the ship, eyeing the grumpy gem warily.

And the twisting and turning stops, and through the stars, a planet comes into view. 

"Delta 001..." Peridot whispered, attention rapt on the planet where so many were made. 

"Indeed," Peridot's blue companion replied.

It was truly a blue planet. Surely, Aquamarine would feel comfortable with the planet, as it was almost completely covered in water. Except one hunk of land, covered in uniform humanoid shaped holes. It was perfect for making Pearls, and all sorts of Calcites because of it's carbon rich ground and atmosphere. 

And then they landed. 

Aquamarine bites her lip, and in a rare spike of kindness, she reassures her tense shipmate. "It's probably just an off-color, you know the deal with shut down Kindergartens, there's always bound to be a few every once and a while that set off the alarms. And if it's powerful, well, it won't best me!"

Peridot let out a small smile. "Yeah, probably." She croaks.

* * *

A figure, a woman, with rosy skin, red lips, and dark Russet hair. A diamond shaped red gem on not exactly her chest, or her stomach, but in between. Large, by many standards, she could easily hold a couple of humans when she flattened her hand. Warm brown eyes. A salmon colored tank top stopping right above the gem. Clad in a skirt of the same color that came to a halt at her bare feet. A strip of cloth wrapped around her waist. Wavy hair cascading down with now restraints.

This was Red Diamond. 

This is the sight Aquamarine and Peridot were met with as they turned a corner in the caverns.

Red Diamond crouched down and smiled softly at the two trembling gems. 

"Hello. Who might you be?"

* * *

  Needless to say, as soon as Peridot calmed down, she and Aquamarine couldn't stop squawking about their respective Diamonds would be "Absolutely enraptured with you, you must come, please!"

Red Diamond thought this was funny. The tiny gems seemed very serious though, so why not?

* * *

 "Oh my word..." White Diamond whispered from her throne, drinking in the sight of Red Diamond. 

Yellow Diamond blinked slowly, but Red Diamond could see the panic, the suprise, in her eye, and she felt a tug. 

She turned to the last one, who was a sobbing mess.

Blue Diamond. 

"I can't do this anymore- not after Pink! We can't loose another!" She wailed.

She didn't resist the tug this time and she ran and hugged her.

"I will be here," she promised this stranger, but she felt a odd love, a feeling she would do the same and it wasn't right to leave her crying--

Blue returned the hug. 

And so Era 3 began.....


End file.
